


Kurapika x reader pegging & piss

by Oikawa_isapissbaby



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Kurapika, F/M, Kurapika - Freeform, NSFW, Omorashi, Pegging, Piss, Smut, hunterxhunter - Freeform, kurapika x top reader, kurapikakurta, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_isapissbaby/pseuds/Oikawa_isapissbaby
Summary: You’re surprised when Kurapika arrives at your house unannounced, where he becomes extremely horny at the sight of you.
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	Kurapika x reader pegging & piss

You were sitting in your living room alone, you had a random channel on tv and would occasionally scroll through social media on your phone. Suddenly you heard a knock on the door but couldn't really think of who it would be. 

You stood up and peaked through the small hole at the top of the door and saw your one and only boyfriend Kurapika. He usually would tell you before hand when he was coming over so you were pretty surprised to see him. 

"Hey what are you doing here." You asked after opening the door. You watched as Kurapika just stood there staring at the ground not saying anything.

"Is something wrong-" you were interrupted by Kurapika leaning forward and wrapping his arms around you tightly. He buried his face into your shoulder and hugged you close.

You were obviuosly surprised but immediately hugged him back, although you were kind of nervous because you weren't sure why he seemed so upset. "Are you ok baby?" You asked, bringing your hand to the back of his head to stroke his hair.

"Mmh, I just really needed to see you." He said into your shoulder, squeezing you closer to him. 

"Come inside ok?" You chuckled comfortingly, grabbing his hand to drag him inside. You sat him down on the couch next to you and hugged him again, wrapping your arms around his waist. "Are you feeling ok?" You asked, you could feel how desperately he was holding onto you as if he extremely needed affection.

"Yah, I just really missed you all of a sudden." He said, his arms were wrapped around your shoulders with his hands hanging loosely against your back. 

"Aw I love you." You said feeling slightly embarrassed at his sudden affection, you moved your hands to cup his cheeks before planting your lips together.

Kurapika's hands were resting on top of your shoulders as he immediately started to deepen the kiss.

You were surprised at how intensely he was kissing you, you thought you were going in for a smooth soft kiss but apparently not. You could feel his tongue start to enter your mouth slightly.

"Hmm, are you horny?" You asked pulling away from the kiss for a second, he had tried to bite your lips to keep you from pulling away but you were still able to escape.

"N-no why would you say that?" Kurapika stuttered out, you could tell he was trying to hide it but you weren't oblivious. 

"Oh so you don't want to kiss anymore than?" You asked teasingly, tapping your pointer finger against the side of his cheek, moving it down closer to his lips.

"Mph, no please-" Kurapika said in a slightly whiny tone, the slight blush on his face had increased a few shades darker.

You smirked as you grabbed his face in your hands and squished it together giving him a pouty face. "You liar, you just came over for me to fuck you right?" You asked, playing with his cheeks more and more. You were kind of upset because you were really worried of Kurapika and now you could see it was just an act.

"No that's not true, I was really lonely and I really wanted to see you." Kurapika said bringing his hands to rest on top of yours that were still playing with his cheeks. "But when I see you, I can't help it." He said quietly, his eyes were big and glossy as he looked up at you.

You could feel your heart skip a beat, now you felt bad that you thought he was lying. Why did he have to be so cute, his eyes were so adorable whenever he looked up at you. "Ok then." You replied through a smirk, trying to control yourself from actually squealing over how absolutely adorable he was.

Kurapika grabbed you by the shoulders and pushed you down onto the couch and planted his lips onto yours again. You were definitely a bit surprised at the sudden dominant behavior. You wrapped you hands around his waist to rest on his lower back as your lips moved deeply.

He was kissing you so roughly you almost couldn't keep up but it felt so good. He was attacking your bottom lip over and over biting it while sucking on it as well. Your lips were definitely going to be bruised after.

Kurapika pulled your bottom lip out and watched it fling back before he connected his lips to the side of your neck. He immediately started to suck on the spot right near the bottom of your ear, and he was not gentle. 

You moaned slightly at the feeling of his hands running down your sides to grab your waist. He grinded down against you while still attacking your neck in the same spot. You could feel his hard on grind against you as he continued biting at your neck. 

"You really are horny, do you want me to fuck you?" You asked, trying to sit up a bit on the couch so you weren't laying down completely flat.

"Mmh." Kurapika nodded while still sucking on your neck. He pulled away and looked down at the reddish mark he had just left on your neck. 

You smirked as you sat up completely and started walking to your bedroom. "Come on, all the good stuff is my room." You said halfway down the hall waiting for Kurapika to follow.

When he finally entered you room, you grabbed him by the waist and slammed him down against your bed, connecting your lips immediately.

"Mph!" He moaned out at the sudden touch, his waist bucked up into you as your lips continued moving against his. 

"You're so hard." You said chuckling slightly as you brought your hand down to rub him through his pants slightly. His hips thrusted up into your hand at the touch and he moaned out again.

"Mmh I know I'm sorry." He said, bringing a hand down to grab himself in an attempt to hide his hard on.

"Don't apologize." You laughed against his neck leaving long but slow kisses down his soft pale skin. You moved down his neck to his collar bones and began biting the skin around them. Your hands roamed up his shirt and began massaging his chest.

"Ah!" He moaned out suddenly, his moans were so attractive to you. They were louder then he usually spoke but not too loud. They were breathy and almost whiny as if he was extremely desperate. 

You pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his pale chest, it was muscular but smooth in your touch. Your hands glided down his sides to the waist band of his pants before you began tugging them down. You took them off all the way so he was just left in his black boxers.

His legs were rubbing together to tried to hide his erection from you although that would be fairly difficult since he wasn't very small in size.

You spread his legs and put yourself between him and got down so you were resting right next to his hard on. You blew on it before bringing your tongue and tracing it upwards through his underwear.

Kurapika shivered at the touch but brought his hand to cover his mouth to hold himself back from making any noises. He usually tried to hold back his moans but in the end he usually wasn't able to.

You pulled his underwear down and started stroking him slowly, while reaching over to your drawer to pull out a bottle of lube.

Kurapika was squirming slightly at the slow but rough touch you had on him, he wanted more.

"I want you to fuck me really bad." He said suddenly, slightly out of breath.

You had to hold back a chuckle at how vulgar of a sentence he had just said to you. "Ah yeah, I am gonna fuck you so hard." You said while squeezing the lube onto your fingers and bringing them to his entrance. 

You inserted your middle finger and felt Kurapika squeeze around you immediately. You started wiggling it side to side to try to loosen him up a bit before inserting another. "Relax a little." You said as you inserted your ring finger.

"Hah!" Kurapika gasped at the sudden fullness he felt. His head fell back against the couch and his back arched up slightly. 

You smirked slightly as you continued curling your fingers and thrusting into him. With every thrust you could hear his breathes start to increase.

"You want more right?" You asked, pulling your fingers out completely, you watched as the lube started leaking out of him.

"Mhm." He moaned out, sitting up against the couch. 

You grabbed your strap on from your drawer and started to situate it onto yourself. You walked back over to Kurapika and flipped him over so he was laying on his stomach. He let out a gasp in shock at your sudden movement, but allowed you to continue moving him.

"I'm gonna put it in." You said, dragging your hand softly down his spine, watching as his skin got goosebumps from the light touch.

Kurapika didn't say anything, he kept the side of his face squished against the couch, with his hands balled into fists resting by the sides of his face.

You slid into him slowly, watching him stretch out around the strap, you watched as he started to twitch, you could tell he was trying to hold back from making any noises. You could see a blush on the back of his neck and ears.

You leaned forward so you were resting on his back after the strap was in all the way. "Are you embarrassed? Make some noises for me I know you want to." You whispered in his right ear, watching his eyes squeeze shut after you started thrusting into him slowly.

"Mmh." He moaned out softly, his voice was deeper and raspier as you kept thrusting into him slowly.

"You want more right, I can tell you're holding back." You said, thrusting into him in hard but fast strokes, pausing for a couple seconds in between each one. "Come on, beg for it." You said, thrusting in the same pattern.

Kurapika was having more trouble holding back his moans, occasionally having high pitched whimpers escape. "Ughh, p-please fuck me-" Kurapika whined out in a high pitch moan.

"What was that?" You asked teasingly even though you heard him clearly. You started thrusting into him again but at a more steady pace.

"Please please fuck me ah-" Kurapika breathed out, his back was arching back onto you. "Fuck me hard, really hard." He started moaning after feeling you go harder. 

"How's that baby boy?" You asked softly, thrusting into him hard and fast. The sound of your hips hitting against him and the lube squishing around echoed throughout the room as you thrusted into him harder and harder.

"Ah yes- unh, yes-" Kurapika answered throughout his moans. He had adjusted himself so he was holding himself up by his arms, his head drooping down in pleasure. 

"You can be louder." You said, gripping onto the sides of his hips before you started thrusting into him again, trying to hit his prostate from every angle.

"Mmh that's embarrassing." Kurapika said breathlessly, turning his head to look back at you slightly.

You looked him in the eyes and licked your lips with a smirk. "I'll just have to make you then." You said smugly. You watched as his eyebrows rose in confusion before you grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him towards you.

Kurapika moaned out at the tight grip you had on his hair, trying to avoid making eye contact with you even though you were face to face. 

You pushed his face back into the couch and started thrusting into him harshly while you still had a grip on his hair.

"Mmmh." Kurapika whimpered out, with each thrust you gripped his hair tighter. "Ah yah there ah!" He moaned as you thrusted at a slight angle repeatedly.

You released his hair and fell so you were resting on his back, kissing and biting his bare shoulders and neck while you continued fucking him.

"Ahh-" He let out a long moan that was muffled out from the couch. "Please, I'm gonna cum-" His words were drawn out and breathless, his face was fully blushed and drool was leaking from the sides of his mouth. 

You stopped and pulled out, and Kurapika started whining immediately.

"No w-why please put it back in." He whimpered out, lifting his head from the couch and turning to look back at you. 

You grabbed his arm and flipped him over so he was lying on his back, looking at the mess below you. His stomach was covered in precum, dick red and throbbing from the pleasure, and his hair was tousled and slightly messy.

You were shocked when you saw Kurapika bring his hands to his face to cover his eyes. And even more shocked when you heard him start whimpering.

You fell down on his stomach and put the strap on back in, hearing him hiccup in your ear. You moved his hands to see tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why would you stop, I was so close it hurts so bad." Kurapika whimpered out, bringing his hands back up to his eyes to wipe his tears.

"I wanted to see your face when you came so I had to flip you over." You said, tucking his hair behind his ear before connecting your lips to his. He was still trying to stop himself from letting out whimpers.

"Please hurry please I'm begging for you to fuck me." Kurapika said in between your kisses.

This is exactly what you wanted, you wanted to see him whining, crying, and begging for you.

You started thrusting hard and fast, as you continued kissing him messily. 

Kurapika had his hands wrapped around you so they were resting on your upper back, digging into your skin with his nails. "Mmmh so good." He groaned out between kisses.

Looking down at Kurapika and seeing his tear stained pink cheeks, and his messy hair turned you on more than you could ever imagine. His cute soft moans in your ears, that would turn into deeper groans as you thrusted harder.

"I'm gonna cum." He whined out, gripping onto your back tighter with each thrust. 

He was holding onto you so tightly, and his back was arching off the couch in attempt to feel even more pleasure. "Please don't stop, please please please keep going." He whined out breathlessly. His breathing started to increase and was now a constant high pitch groan.

You thrusted into him as hard as you could, biting onto the skin around his chest as he pulled you closer to him. 

"Ah! I- unhh- Ahh!" He moaned loudly, you felt his cum shoot out and it was landing on your stomach. "Mmh ah- I'm cumming-" Kurapika moaned out breathlessly, his back arching intensely, so much that his dick was rubbing against your stomach as he came. 

You brought your hand down and started stroking him slowly as your other hand held you up for support. His cum was spurting out none stop, it almost looked like he was peeing. 

"Ah!" Kurapika moaned out as a harsh stream shot out of him after you stroked it out.

You were covered in his cum and the rest had dripped onto his stomach.

"Mmh." Kurapika breathed out, his arms fell from around your shoulders and landed above his head lazily. His breaths were heavy, his mouth open in an attempt to calm his breathing. His pale skin red in embarrassment and exhaustion. 

You pulled yourself out and fell on top of him and connected your lips to his, your hands grabbing his face lightly. "How do you feel baby?" You asked, you were slightly out of breath as well.

"It was good." Kurapika said, there were tears rolling down his cheeks again.

"Why are you crying?" You asked as you wiped the tears away.

"Because it felt so good." He whimpered out, bringing his hands to his eyes to wipe at them. He was letting out whimpers as his thighs started squirming together. "And I have to pee really bad now." He said as his thighs continued to squirm together.

"Hmm do you now." You chuckled slightly. You pulled his boxers back up since they had been hanging at his ankles, and sat back up so you were sitting casually on the couch. "Come sit on my lap." You said while patting at one of your bare legs. You took off the strap leaving you in your boy shorts underwear and your cum soaked shirt.

Kurapika stood up and faced towards you, his legs on either side of you with his hands resting on your shoulders. There was cum dripping down his bare stomach as he squirmed against your crotch.

"Ok you can go now." You said through a smile. Resting your hands on his hips lightly, grinding up slightly into his ass.

"On the couch? It'll make a mess." Kurapika said quietly, his face turning red again. 

"It's ok." You said as you brought your hands tighter and closer around him so you were massaging his lower stomach.

"Mmh, ok." Kurapika whined as he felt a drop escape. "Ahh." He moaned out as he started to release himself onto your lap. His piss came out hard and fast without any hesitation right against your crotch.

You couldn't help but grind up into the stream as it came out hard against you. Your lap and his underwear were soaked immediately with how bad he had to go. "You really had to go, how did you hold it in while I was fucking you so hard?" You giggled slightly, hearing his piss hiss out of him harshly.

"Mmh, I really had to hold it in." He said while looking directly at you.

You loved the fact that Kurapika was sitting in your lap looking at you so casually as he pissed all over you.

"You done?" You asked, as you felt the stream come to a slow trickle.

Kurapika's face tensed up and he squirmed a bit in your lap. "N-no, I think there's more." He said, grabbing his dick suddenly to adjust it in his underwear. "Give me a sec." Kurapika said while wrapping his arms around you and resting his face on our shoulder. "Agh-" He moaned out, in an attempt to push out the rest of his pee, but it wasn't coming out. "Mmh, here it comes." He whimpered.

You chuckled out as your hands moved to grab his ass, he was grinding and squirming around in an attempt to pee more, but he might be holding back from embarrassment.

"Ah!" Suddenly a harsh stream shot out but it only lasted a second, before more and more short but harsh streams came out.Kurapika was moaning with each shot of piss that came out, but he couldn't get it to come out in a single flow. "Mmh, this is weird, it wont come out right." He said, rubbing his head against your shoulder. "I still really have to go though." He grabbed himself with one hand in an attempt to massage it out of him.

You helped by massaging his lower stomach too and when you did you felt him moan against your shoulder as the rest of his piss finally released.

"Hmm, that feels good." He giggled slightly as you continued rubbing his stomach, pushing the rest of his pee out of him. "I feel better now." He said before connecting your lips together, his stream was still coming out but it was now just a slight trickle.

"Hmm, good." You said, dragging your hands up and down his sides. "Let's get you cleaned up." You said, tapping on his hips after he had finished.

"Mmh, I feel bad I made such a mess." Kurapika said embarrassed, trying not to look at all of his liquids all over the couch and floor. 

"Come on lets go to the bathroom, for round two maybe." You smirked as Kurapika stood up off of you, his piss dripping from his soaked underwear. You watched his face turn pink at what you had just said.

"Hmm ok."


End file.
